Truths of Italy
by Hetaliadict
Summary: When the nations are ordered to write 20 truths about themselves, what things will everyone learn about each other. What do people learn about Italy, that no one has known before? horrible summary. Read and find out please!  maybe a one shot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia.

Story about Italy Veneziano and things that no one has known about him before. Things that may surprise you.

"This is for "world peace", or so says our bosses," said England. "They think that if we know more about each other, we'll be able to get along." he scoffed at his own comment from how ridiculous he thought it was. "Our bosses want us to write down twenty truths about ourselves. Things that we don't already know. Your past history, your life, how you feel, etc etc etc" explained England. "Be honest in what you write down please, and don't forget to fill all twenty." Everyone began to write. Some were pondering on what to start off with, others were already scribbling everything they could think of down. Italy looked over at Germany, he was blushing as he wrote neatly on his paper. 20 truths. Okay, I can do that. Everyone is doing it, so why shouldn't I? Vee...now it sounds like peer pressure. I just hope no one makes fun of me... Italy was reluctant to write anything. People have told him he was an open book and everyone knew everything about him; so what was he going to write down. Slowly, he lifted a pen to paper and began to write, still thinking about what he would write about.

1. I like pasta.  
>no...scratch that out. 1. I LOVE pasta...no...everyone knows that. write something different!<p>

Thinking deeply, Italy began to write again. Things people don't know...  
>After I was done, everyone was told they had to tell theirs. America went first, then England, Russia, everyone. I went last. "Um. Ve..ciao every one! Seignior England, do I have to read this?" I pleaded. "Yes, Italy. Everyone's already went, now it is your turn." he said, slightly annoyed. "Vee...alright. *cough cough* I'll begin now then.<p>

1. My human name is Feliciano Attilio Vargas. Feliciano means "lucky" and Atilio means "war".

2. My grandfather named me. He thought I would be the one to carry on the Roman Empire. He should have chose Lovino. 3. I am Catholic. Very Catholic.

4. My confirmation name is Mark. After the patron saint of Venice, Italy.

5. I am a certified Priest. Have been since the 1100's. In my time, I have wed over 2,000 couples, 900 funerals, 6,000 baptisms and I speak and preach at churches all across Italy. -500 out of the 2,000 were gay and lesbian couples that I wed in secret. I see this as one of my best personal achievments.

"Wow! Italy that is AWESOME!" shouted Prussia. "vee, thank you." I said, smiling back at him.

I continued. 6. I go to church every Sunday, and when can't make it I hold a little ceremony at home, or wherever I am. 7. After World War II, I went to confession every day to confess my sins. I did this for six years straight. Though the priests and sisters all told me I did nothing wrong.

"What were your sins?" Asked America. "YOU DON'T ASK THAT YOU BLOODY GIT!" screamed England at him. "I'm just curious, it has to be horrible if you confessed for six years!"  
>"It's all right. I don't mind saying. It wasn't too many things. I confessed about the people I killed for one. Being afraid of my circumstances. Arguing, being anxious, not spreading the word of Jesus, not blessing them which curse me, not blessing them that prosecute me. But not just things from the war...just things that I needed to say..." "Like?" piped up America again. England elbowed him hard. "It's alright...vee. It was a long time ago...but it holds true today as well." "Come on dude, spill it!" commanded America excitedly. "A-alright. Well, wearing the clothing of the opposite sex. I was forced as a child to wear a dress, no one knew I was a boy...except Hungary. And then being a homosexual. Smoking. Swearing. Drinking. Hating. Comp-" but Italy was cut off by someone very unlikely. Japan sat straight up and shouted, "YOU'RE GAY!" "Oh...vee. Si." "But what about all the women you hit on!" he asked, still shouting. "Oh, I like women too...but I love a man." Said Italy sheepishly, blushing like mad. "Who?" asked Hungary. Soon, people began chanting. "who, who, who, who, who, who, who!" "Stop bothering him!" ordered Germany loudly, also beginning to blush. "Do you like Germany?" asked France. "Shutup!" shouted Germany, getting angry.<br>"Vee! Please don't fight! I'd rather not say right now..it makes me sad." explained Italy. Eyes beginning to water. "That's alright, Italy." said England. "Please continue."  
>"Vee. Okay." said Italy, trying to smile.<p>

"8. At least once a year I preach at the Vatican along with the Pope. I was asked to do this a long time ago, because he said that having the country pray with his people gave people hope in their country. I started doing it during war times, and it stuck as a sort of tradition.

9. When I was 19 (in human years) I adopted a daughter. She was only a baby, so I was able to name her. Bella Gioia was her name. Beautiful Joy. I watched her grow up, get married, have baby's. One of the saddest days of my life is when she died. November 14th, 1642. Like my grandpa, I decided to be the best grandpa I could. I am still in contact with my family today. I am a great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa..or something like that. Everyone gasped. Their eyes very wide and mouths agape. This was definitely something no one knew. Only Lovi knew about this. "What did she look like mon ami?" Asked France curiously. ". She was the most beautiful thing in the world. I've actually got her picture with me...give me a second.." Italy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and a long line of wallet pictures fell down. "We didn't have camera's back then, so I only have paintings of her." Italy took out thirteen pictures from their slots in his wallet and handed the pile to France. "She's...beautiful. Looks just like you." said France breathlessly. Bella had a deep red, brown hair color like Italy. It was wavy like his and she had beautiful golden eyes. Her skin was fair, a lighter shade than Italy's. She smiled broadly like he did in all of her pictures. In one of them, was a painting of the two together. They looked like father and daughter. She was only about, five years old, and Italy had the appearance of a nineteen year old still. In another, she was in her teens, Italy still 19. Then a picture painted of her and him walking down the isle when she got married. Then one of Italy, Gioia, her husband, and their children. He had a picture of every single one of his grandchildren.  
>"Veeee. Thank you France. But she looks more like her mother." "I thought you said you adopted Gioia?" asked Russia. "Oh, Si. But I knew her mother. I loved her very much. One day she was...taken advantage of...so she ran away and I found her on the streets. I took care of her..later, she found out she was pregnant. I decided to keep taking care of her. We became good friends. She was only sixteen at the time. She died giving birth to Gioia." every one's expressions became very depressed. Italy smiled at them.<br>"Vee, it's alright. She's safe in heaven with her family." said Italy, his voice a little wobbly...  
>"Could we...continue please." begged Italy silently. England nodded and Italy continued. "10. I'm a certified chief. Founded three restaurants in Italy, six bakery's, and nine cafes. Their all called Bella Gioia, after my daughter.<br>11. I still have all of her childhood belongings in my house packed away along with my own. 12. In her room, I have all of the paintings I drew of her, and that she drew. It is so filled with paintings that you can't see the wall. 13. I've painted several churches and cathedrals across Italy.

14. My grandpa taught me to paint. And sing. 15. I used to write music. Simple things like orchestra's and operas.  
>"You've written operas? That's like, totally cool." said Poland. "16. Sometime in the 1800's I became blind." at this everyone gaspaed again. "What?" breathed Germany, confused. "Blind. The doctors said it was glaucoma. I don't really remember what that means though. I had to walk around with a cane, but usually I stayed in bed, or around the house. I tried making pasta one time and I got burned pretty bad." Italy lited up his sleeve to reveal a fading, but still horrifying, scar. "Wow...that is one sick scar dude." said America in awe. "Vee, thank you?" Italy said, slightly confused.<br>"Please continue, aru." said China. "I'd like to hear the rest." people nodded in agreement. "Okay...where was I...oh yes. 17.

"17. I do a lot of work with the mafia. But my brother does more." people looked at Italy and laughed. "You work..for the mafia?" "Well, Si..." "For a while I was quite rebelious...I became a bit of a murderer...but it was for the good. They were all criminals anyways." Everyone looked at Italy in surprise. Murder was not something they thought Italy to be able to think about...let alone commit. "Si, but I can't say more. Mafia is very secretive." said Italy, smiling slightly morbidly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, despite wanting to know more.  
>"Vee...18. I play over thirty instruments." No one was that surprised at this one, Italy was very talented in the arts. "Like, what instruments?" asked Poland.<br>"Vee...hmm...Piano, violin, cello, viola, bass, guitar, lute, accordion, organ, drums, trumpet, trombone, saxophone, flute, french horn, and tuba just to name a few." "Cool dude! I play the saxophone as well!" exclaimed America.  
>"I play the guitar!" said Spain. For a minute, everyone went around saying what they could play. Everyone looked at Germany to see if he would say anything. "What about you Germany?" asked Japan. "Oh! Bruder? West plays the c-" Prussia was cut off by Germany's hand flying over his mouth. "Bruder!" everyone laughed. Germany's face was bright red. "vee! I want to know! What does Germany do!" after a minute, Prussia got free from Germany's hand and said. "He plays the cello and sings!" every one in the room gawked at that. "When he was a boy he was part of the children's choir...such a pretty voice!" "BRUDER!" shouted Germany, very embarresed. "We're here to hear Italy's story. Not mine." Everyone agreed with Germany, and Italy was asked to continue his storys.<br>"vee..okay. 19. Despite what it may seem. I'm very athletic. I can run a mile in four minutes flat. I play football often. I even help train the national team, along with my frattello." This was surprising to people. "Then why do you slack during training!" asked Germany, confused. "  
>"Vee...well...I only like working out for fun...but if it's work..it's boring." explained Italy. Germany sighed. "So if you ever want to play a game of futball, just ask! Ti rompo le cicche! (I'll kick your butts!) Romano laughed at this, and agreed. "He is that fucking good at football." said Romano proudly. "So what is your final truth?" Germany asked. ". Si! 20! When grandpa died, I lived with Austria, Hungary and Holy Rome. I was a servant in the house and dressed like a girl. Because of this, no one knew I was a boy, aside from Hungary and myself. Austria didn't find out I was a boy until my voice changed." said Italy, laughing slightly. Everyone turned to Austria. "Really, man? Really?" asked Prussia. Austria's face was bright red. "Hey! If you saw him in a dress, you'd think he was a girl too!" everyone laughed...Italy joined in too..though he didn't find it all that funny. "So who is this "holy roman empire'?" asked Japan. "Oh, well...he was in control of lots of Europe a long time ago. He was ...the boy I was talking about earlier." Everyone gawked. Aside from Hungary. She always knew this. "Tell us about it! Where did he go?" asked Russia. He's a sucker for love stories. "Vee...well...not much to tell. We were only kids. One day he had to leave for war...I gave him my old push broom to remember me by, and then he asked me what people in my country gave to people they love. I said a kiss. So then that's what he gave me...and he told me he loved me since the 900's. He was the first person to tell me they loved me. He asked me to wait for his return...he's still not back yet. France told me he died...but I don't think he is."<br>"Can nations die?" Asked America. "Not usually. But Holy Rome was an Empire, like Grandpa, his empire fell." explained Italy. "But what do you mean that you don't think he's dead?." asked England.  
>"In here," said Italy, pointing to his heart. "He is the type that wouldn't make promises that he knew he couldn't keep. He knew he would come back to me. So I will wait until he does." Everyone looked at Italy very sympathetically. Slowly, tears began to fall from eyes. The strange thing was, was that he was smiling. He was happy. "Are you alright Ita-chan?" asked Spain.<br>"Si..I'm happy. I don't get to talk about Holy Rome often, so it's nice to do so." Italy wiped away his tears again, when suddenly his phone went off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. "Scuzzy." said Italy politely. He answered the phone and headed to the door. "Ciao Nicola!" said Italy happily exiting the conference room. "Come e mio nipote?" closing the door behind him, he sat in the hall to talk on the phone. Everyone was silent. The person to break the silence was Germany. "Romano, who was on the phone?" Germany asked the older of the Italians. "Oh..si. That was Nicola." he replied.  
>"Who is Nicola?" asked Japan. "Nicola is his grandson...well his great great great...dammit so manny greats...he's Veneziano's really really great grandson."<br>"Aaah." everyone said. Understanding. "Tu sei fuori? Io ci sarò breve. Subito dopo l'incontro lascia fuori al più presto." Italy spoke into the phone. Everyone in the conference room could hear him in the hallway. Curious again Germany asked Romano what Italy had said. "He said that Nicola was outside, and he'll be out shortly after the meeting gets out soon." said Romano. Italy hung up his phone and went back into the conference room. Everyone stared at him. Like hearing that he was talking to Nicola confirmed that everything Italy said was true. How could such a happy person, have such a sad life? Everyone thought. "Sorry...that was Nicola...my grandson. He's waiting outside..." everyone looked at him understandingly. Then, he smiled. "Would any of you like to meet him?" he asked, happily. Almost simotamiously, everyone stood up and said yes. "vee! Yay! He'll be happy to meet you all." England ended the meeting and everyone put their jackets on and headed outside following Italy. Germany walked right next to Italy, not saying a word, still trying to absorb everything his best friend had told everyone. Everyone stepped outside the building and saw, sitting on the bench. A boy who looked identical to Italy. He smiled and sat up and ran to Italy. Italy scooped him up in his arms and spun him around. "Nonno!" shouted Nicola. He had to be only ten. "Oh Nicola! I've missed you!" Italy hugged his grandson tightly and planted kiss upon kiss on Nicola's head. "Vee...Nonno, who are they? Wait! Is that Sig Germany!" "Si Nicola, how did you know?" he smiled and ran to Germany. "I recognize you from Nonno's stories he tells! He talks about you a lot." At this statement, Germany blushed again. "Danke?" said Germany. -  
>After everyone met Nicola and left for home, only Germany and Italy remained. "Tua madre deve essere preoccupata per te, ti porterò a casa. (your mother must be worried about you, I'll take you home.) "Va bene Nonno...(alright grandpa)" sighed Nicola. "Want to come Germany?" asked Italy. "Umm...ja, sure." he said back. "Vee, yay! You can meet my family!" exclaimed Italy.<p>

After meeting everyone in Italy's family, Germany and Italy left. "Wow...it's still hard to believe that you have a family other than your brother." Italy looked confused. "Why is that?" "Well, I've never heard of a nation having a family before. Aside from our grandfathers." said Germany, referring to his Vati Germania, and Grandpa Rome. "I guess your right. But I wanted a family, and there I was with the opportunity to have one, so I thought, why not? veee, it was the best decision of my life." The two walked, side by side thru a small Italian town. "Hey, Germany." said Italy. "Ja?" "Would you like to come see my house?" "I've seen your house before." "No...that is just where I stay sometimes...I mean my real house...I'd like to show you some things..." said Italy, sounding slightly sad. Looking down at the Italian's face, it was hard for Germany to say no. "Ja, alright." And so Italy called a taxi, and the two were on their way to Italy's real house.

Did you like? Do you want a squeal? Please review and say what you liked, disliked, and if you want more! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Germany," began Italy as the taxi came to a halt. "We get out of the car now." The two unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out of the vehicle. Germany looked around while Italy paid the driver. "Grazzi! Ciao!" called Italy as the taxi drove away.

"This isn't where you live is it?" asked Germany. They were on the coast of Italy somewhere he assumed. "No, but we're getting close." Italy replied. Italy grabbed Germany's hand and walked forwards. Italy pulled Germany onto a dock and helped him into a boat. "Italy, where are we going?" asked Germany as Italy started the boats engine and untied the boat from the dock. As they pulled out Italy began to speak.

"Vee, do you remember what I said my Catholic name was?" Germany nodded, "Ja. It was Mark...right? What does that have to do with anything?" Italy laughed, "Who is the patron saint of what place?" Italy said, trying to get Germany to figure out their destination on his own. "Ummm..Italy, sorry. You know I'm not that religious, I don't know all those things." "Veee, Germany. I said it today though...didn't you pay attention?" said Italy, slightly depressed sounding. "Of course I paid attention! It was a lot to absorb so a few details slipped my mind I guess..." "It's alright Germany. He is the patron saint of Venice, Italy."

"So we're going to Venice?" asked Germany. "Veee, bingo Germany!" It was night time shortly after they began their boat ride. The stars were shining and reflecting off the water like a mirror. And the moon. The moon was beautiful. Soon, Italy began to do something that would stay in Germany's mind forever. Italy was singing. But this was different than how he always sang. Germany didn't know how to describe it...aside from breathtaking.

The sound of the water crashing around the boat. The hum of the engine. The rustling of the wind. These were all Italy's instruments in this song.

Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears  
>And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears<br>But you and I have our love always there to remind us  
>There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us<br>Volare, oh, oh! Cantare, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
>Let's fly way up to the clouds, away from the maddening crowds<br>We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of  
>Where lovers enjoy peace of mind<br>Let us leave the confusion and all disillusion behind  
>Just like birds of a feather a rainbow together we'll find<br>Volare, oh, oh! Cantare, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
>No wonder my happy heart sings<br>Your love has given me wings  
>Your love has given me wings<p>

(Italy sang in Italian..for the sake of the readers though, I have the english Lyrics :)

"That was wonderful, Italy." said Germany. Unlike all the other times Italy sang, he sang tenor this time. A beautiful tenor. There was one problem; thought Germany. He didn't understand Italian.

"Ummm. Italy, what were you singing about?" Asked Germany shyly. "Vee. It's a song called Volare. It's about love, and how when it's a bad day, all you want to do is take the person you love and run away." he explained happily. "To me, Venice is where I go away to get away from everything."  
>"Then..why are you bringing me here?" Germany was confused, and Italy could tell. Still focusing on driving the boat, Italy explained. "This is my favorite place in the world Germany. And you are my closest, most dearest friend. I love you and Venice and I want to share her with you." Germany still didn't understand what Italy was talking about...but he didn't want to pester.<p>

Finally, they docked in Venice. Italy turned off the engine, tied the boat up and helped Germany out of the boat.  
>"So this is where you live?" "Vee...not quite. I do live in Venice, but not this part. Now we take a gondola." Germany had never ridden in a gondola before, so he found this to be exciting, though he did his best not to show it.<br>"Really. Well then, lead the way, Italy." Italy reached into his boat and pulled out a lantern. Turning it on he led Germany to a row of Gondola's. They stopped in front of a gondola that had the name Bella Gioia II. Germany recognized the name, and knew it was Italy's boat. He had named it after his daughter. Italy stepped into the gondola first, then reached a hand out to help Germany in. Taking it, Germany got into the boat and sat down. Then, proceeded the gondola ride.

Venice was very lively at night, thought Germany. People were in gondola's and people were walking on the roads. People shouting to each other from either sides of the water ways.

"FELICIANO! FELI!" called a girl. Germany looked around and saw that it was a girl on a bridge.  
>"Ciao, Alina. Come stai?" replied Italy to the young woman. She ran off the bridge and onto the walkways next to the canals.<br>"Sto bene. Chi e il tuo amico? (I'm well. Who is your friend?)" She said, walking along with the gondola.  
>"Sono contento. Questo e il mio amico Ludwig. (I'm glad. This is my friend Ludwig.)" At the sound of his name, Germany perked up.<br>"Vee. Ludwig, this is my neighbor's daughter Alina." he said. "Oh. C..Ciao." Germany said the Alina.  
>" Vuoi un passaggio a casa? (do you want a ride home?)" Alina's eyes opened wide and sparkled brightly. "Si! Si! Grazie!" Italy pulled the gondola to the walk way and Alina hoped inside and sat next to Ludwig.<br>"Volete guidare? (you want to drive?)" Alina nodded happily and took the ore from Italy. Trading places, Alina began to row and Italy sat next to his German friend.

"Vee, Germany." said Italy. "Alina is the great grand daughter of my old house nurse, so I know her and her family very well. We've all been friends for Generations." Italy began telling another story, and Germany listened closely.  
>"A long time ago I became blind, this I already said...and I said it was glaucoma...that was a lie. I know England said not to lie...but I couldn't tell the truth to everyone...I became blind my government lost track of what it needed to do. They lost track of our goal. Italy became more and more in debt and the government didn't do a thing. Soon, as my people became weak and hopeless, so did I. My immune system was shut down and finally I became blind. When this happened, I stayed at home all day. I would sometimes go out, but I always had with me. My boss hired people for me because he thought I would commit suicide by jumping into the water and drowning. He thought I had given up on life because the country was failing. So he hired me Bice. A young lady to look after me. She lived in my house with me. She cooked and cleaned and took me out to where I wanted and needed to go. She soon became my best friend. Bice was the great grand mother of Alina here. This was long after Gioai died, so I had no one to look after me, having Bice with me brought faith back into my life. About forty years later, I began to see again. Slowly, it took a long time. It started with being able to see the light. Then shadows. Now I'm able to see colors clearly and shapes. I manage to get around...but it is one of the main reasons I am such a clutz..and why my uniform is always crooked..and why I can't tie my shoes...I just can't see them clearly. I've become familiar with things though, so it's become easier to do things. I couldn't cook pasta by myself, and I couldn't paint by myself. So instead Bice described all the scenes that happened, and I painted what I thought it looked like in my mind."<br>"Do you still have the paintings?" asked Germany.  
>"Vee. Si! Would you like to see them? When we're inside?"<br>"Ja. That would be nice." the boat stopped and Italy stood up. " Un suggerimento per il conducente. ( a tip to the driver)" said Italy, handing Alina some coins. She smiled and when we got off the boat, she parked the gondola. Italy grabbed Germany's hand again and walked him to a small door.  
>"This is my home." Italy said with a loving smile. The house wasn't that big. It was painted a dull yellowgold color and had many windows. Italy opened the door and led Germany inside. The first thing he saw was paintings. Cluttering almost every portion of wall were paintings of everything. Italy led Germany to the living room and sat him down on a small lounge chair.  
>"I'll go make some tea." Said Italy, walking to the kitchen which was down the hall from the living room. Germany looked around the living room. On the walls were paintings of people. But these pictures weren't in frames. They were painted on the wall. At the top said "Mia Famiglia." Ludwig knew that Famiglia meant family. So he assumed this was some sort of Family tree. There were over 100 people drawn on the wall. They weren't drawn big, and there was enough room on the wall for at least 500 more to be drawn. Under each person was a name: Anna, Miguel, Angela, Cielo, Cosma, Enzo, Edda," He kept reading the names, but he wasn't able to finish by the time Italy was back with drinks.<p>

"Veee. Ludwig! Do you like my family tree?" asked Italy, a smile growing on his face again.  
>"Ja. Did you draw them all?"<br>"Si. Each time someone is born I add their name. Then when they reach eighteen I add their picture."  
>"Why don't have some of them have pictures with their names?"<br>"Oh..." Italy's face lost its smile. "Well, Nicola's older brother for instance...he died when he was ten. And then Italo up here," Italy pointed to a name near the top. "He died when he was six. Then Isa, Mimi and Nevio all died. Isa was nearly 18..and she was pregnant with twins...she was married to this man here, Renato. Isa died giving birth three months early, and Nevio and Mimi died a day later. Renato commited suicide a week later." Italy had begun to cry. Sobbing he still showed his family tree off.  
>"And then up there, right at the top, is me! I'm standing right next to my lovely 'wife', and next to her is Gioia, and her husband and kids, and on and on and on. All the way down to my youngest grand kid. Nicola. You met most of them when we dropped off Nicola at his home in Naples." Germany nodded, remembering meeting other Grandchildren of Italy's.<p>

"Oh, here is your tea." he said, handing it to Germany.  
>"Your home is really beautiful, Italy." said Germany, still in awe of everything. Italy let out a chuckle.<br>"Vee. Wait till you see the rest of it!" When they were done drinking their tea, Italy led Germany around the first floor of his home.

"You see over here, I have my kitchen. I've got a huuuuge supply of pasta here. And over here is a bathroom, and then a closet. And over here is the dining room. I only use it when I've got guests over. I haven't had any recently, so it's a little dusty," The dining room was littered with paintings of nature. Hills and forests and the sky. There was an old table planted right in the middle. There were ten chairs, but only one of them looked used.  
>"Then over here is my lounge room...where I take my breaks." The room was cluttered with pillows and blankets on the floor and soft looking chairs and couches. It was an organized mess. Also, there were Italy's instruments. He wasn't joking when he said he played over thirty. There was at least fifty, not including the Piano that was in the corner of the room. Italy led Germany out of the room and into the hallway where the stair case was. He led Germany upwards and to the second floor. Even the walls in the hall were covered with pictures. Not just paintings, but also photos. There were some pictures of Italy with Romano, and some with Spain. Once on the second story of the house, Germany was showed around the large open floor. It wasn't a collection of rooms like the bottom floor was, it was one open room.<br>"This is my ball room. I used to hold party's a lot...and reunions. There would be dancing and singing and music and games. But again...I haven't had many guests of late...vee. It's so dusty...I need to clean soon." Germany was then led up one more flight of stairs.  
>"The top floor is my floor. I have my room here and my bathroom and my study. I'll show you the library first." Italy led Germany around a corner and through a door. The room wasn't too large, and it was filled from floor to ceiling with books and paper. In the corner of the room was a small desk covered in papers and pencils.<br>"This is where I study. When I first got this house, I wanted to learn more, so I bought books and studied in here for hours. I learned fluent greek over there," he said, pointing tho a corner chair. "I learned Spanish there," pointed to a rug on the floor. "I learned English over there," pointed to a chair next too a window, "and I'm currently studying German over there." Said Italy, pointing to his desk. Germany blushed. He didn't know that Italy was studying German.  
>"Someday, I hope to be able to talk to you in your language!" Italy said happily.<p>

"Germany was then led out of the study and into the bathroom. Germany was very surprised at the size of the bathroom. It was more like a bedroom. Looking around he realized, it wasn't just a bathroom, but a doctors office almost.  
>"When I get sick a lot, the doctors come to me, because they don't want me to hurt myself visiting them." Italy reached up and opened a cupboard to reveal dozens of medications.<br>"I have my asthma medication, here. And I've got anxiety medication here. Stomach meds here and headache medicine here...there's more than that...but they don't matter that much." Italy went to the sink and bent down. He opened the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a toothbrush, still in its case.  
>"Vee. Germany can have this while he stays here." He put it down on the sink's counter and led Germany out of the room.<br>"Now Germany, I'm going to show you something only my brother and family have seen. Are you ready?" Germany gave a quick 'ja' and nodded his head. Italy then opened the door to his room and they stepped inside.

Germany was nearly brought to tears from the sight. It wasn't that he was sad. No...it was how happy he was. The walls were cluttered with photographs Italy had taken of all of his friends. But the majority of the pictures were of Germany. Then, on the ceiling, was a mural. It was breathtaking.  
>"Italy...what is the mural of." Germany asked, pointing at the ceiling.<br>"Vee. Well a long time ago, I became very depressed. This was before I adopted my daughter. I was very sad about Holy Rome, and I thought everyone had abandoned me. So one day, I came home and just started painting. I painted what I thought happiness looked like, so I could look up from my bed and see happiness. And I captured it. I captured heaven with my paint brush, Germany. I stayed up seven days and seven nights to finish it. By the time I was done, my hands were dyed with paint and my clothing was stained beyond repair. Would you like to see my closet, Germany?" "Ja, sure." Germany said, sounding uninterested, but inside he was eager to see.

Italy opened the doors to a walk in closet. There was a lot of clothing hanging up, and shoes on the ground, and hats on the wall.  
>"Here are all of my uniforms," Italy walked to one side of the closet. Hanging up were many uniforms like Italy just said. One by one he showed Germany what they were.<br>"These are my military uniforms from all the wars I've been in, at least as a soldier. Then here is my flight uniform for when I fly my planes. Here is my gondola uniform. Here are my priest uniforms, and my chief uniforms, my nurse uniforms, my-" Germany cut him off.  
>"Nurse?"<br>"Si. I was a nurse for a while. I would just help out at hospitals during epidemics. Seeing as I couldn't die from diseases, I was the perfect nurse!"  
>"Ah. Ja. That makes sense...I guess." Italy just smiled.<br>"And over here are my suits and good clothing! Armani, Versaci, Prada, Gucci..." Italy went on and on listing his expensive clothing. He said that he even designed some of them himself. Germany nodded as he learned more and more about the Italian. His closet didn't just have clothing, it also had boxes, but Italy didn't show Germany what was inside.

"Umm. Hey, Italy. You said earlier that your daughters room was here...may I see it?" Germany asked, being as polite as he could.  
>"Vee, I'd love to...it might take a while to get in though, so give me a minute." The two walked out of the closet and back into Italy's room. Italy walked right up to the wall and took out a pocket knife from his pocket. Flicking it open, he felt the wall and stabbed it with the knife. He slid the knife down the wall, cutting into wallpaper. After he had done a full rectangle, the wallpaper fell down to reveal a door. Then, he walked to his bed's night stand and opened a drawer, pulling out a key. Italy then unlocked the door and opened it. Italy walked inside first and Germany followed right behind. The room was dusty and the furniture was covered in white sheets. The walls were covered with paintings and the floor was littered with paintings that had not yet been hung up. One painting was the most beautiful of all though. A family portrait . Italy stood next to another man, and there was a woman in a chair in front of them holding a baby.<p>

"Italy, would you tell me about this picture please?"  
>"Veee, Si. This was a month after Gioia and her husband had her first baby, my first grandchild. They named him Felicaiano after me. So I called him Piccolo, meaning small." Italy began to tear up again from the memories. It was obvious he hadn't been in the room for a long time and it was paining him to be there, so Germany decided to change the subject.<br>"So, you also said your childhood possessions were here as well, may I see them?" Germany was genuinely interested to see Italy's childhood belongings.  
>"Vee? Alright, if you want." Italy stepped to the closet and opened the doors. This closet was not a walk in closet like his own, but it was still pretty big. Italy leaned inwards and pushed several boxes away, and lifted some off others. Finally, he brought out a box marked "Chibitalia." Italy opened it up and pulled out the first thing on top. A little dress.<br>"This was what Hungary made me wear while I lived with Austria. And this was my old bandanna. and this was old paint set, and this here was..." Italy continued bringing all sorts of things out from the box. Finally, near the bottom he pulled out one last article. A hat.  
>"This wasn't mine. This belonged to Holy Rome. It was the only thing left that they could find of his. Inside his had was a piece of paper with a message, but I have never been able to read it...it's not in a language I know..I think it might be German, or an old form of it..."<br>"Would you like me to try to read it?" Italy looked up and eagerly nodded his head, his curl bouncing up and down with it. Italy handed Germany the piece of paper and opened it up.  
>"This looks like mien hand writing when I was little. Funny. Um der Finder dies. Sag Italia dass es mir gut bin und erst l..., yes. This is German... I think you'll like it."<br>"Tell me! Tell me!" Italy looked as if he was a kid on Christmas.  
>"All right, calm down. It says "To who ever finds this. Tell Italia that I am fine and I will l..."<br>"Will what, Germany?" Italy was shaking with happiness. "What will he do!"  
>"I don't know, Italy. It gets cut off...like he wasn't able to finish his message." Suddenly, Italy fell over. Tears running from his eyes and shaking; he had passed out from exhaustion.<p>

/

Italy awoke an hour later to find himself in his bed. Underneath the covers and in his pajamas. Looking frantically around the room the Italian began to call for Germany. He jumped out of his bed and out from underneath the blankets and searched for Germany. Running down the stairs he finally found Germany sitting in his lounge room playing the Cello. Italy remembered Prussia telling everyone that he was good at it. Italy stood silently behind a wall and watched his friend play a sweet song. As the Italian had mentioned earlier, he was a clutz, so when he tried to get a better look at Germany, he ended up falling over, disrupting Germany's playing.

"Are you feeling better? You just passed out, out of nowhere!" Germany said, putting the cello down and running to help his friend up.  
>"Vee, Si. I'm alright. Thank you. Ludwig...that was very beautiful." Germany blushed, red covering his whole face.<br>"You called me Ludwig..." Germany said, embarrassed. Italy only ever called him Germany or Doitsu and sometimes Captain and Sir..but never by his human name.  
>"Sorry! Should I have not! Said Italy, panicking a bit.<br>"No! No...it was...It's just...umm.." Germany began to stutter and blush more. Italy leaned closer and closer to Germany trying to get the answer.  
>"It was...I liked it. I liked it a lot." admitted the German, looking down at his feet. Italy tackled him into a hug and squeezed Germany tight.<br>"Veeee! Well I like saying it! You call me Feliciano" Germany slowly hugged Italy back.  
>"Alright...Feliciano." The Italian let out a small squeal of happiness and kissed Germany on his cheek. Then letting out a huge yawn, he asked if Ludwig wanted to go to bed.<br>"Ja..I'm getting tiered as well. But..I don't have any pajamas..."  
>"Vee, don't worry about it, I have a pair for you in my dresser!" said Italy, walking up the stairs to his room.<br>"Why do you have pajamas for me?" Germany asked, he was very confused.  
>"I went out and bought clothing for friends and family, so in case they ever came over and didn't bring their stuff, they'd be fine." Italy thought back to his tour around Feli's house. He had spares of everything. More food than he could ever eat. Several guest rooms. And now he had went out of his way to make sure his company had clothing. Feliciano was really the man who kept giving, isn't he; thought Germany.<p>

The two walked up stairs and Feliciano gave Ludwig his pair of pajamas. After he got dressed, he turned to Italy.  
>"Which guest room would you like me to use?" asked Germany. Italy looked confused.<br>"Vee? You stay in my room, Ludwig. You sleep with me!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blushing, but not complaining, he went into the bed with Feliciano.

"Vee, Ludwig?"  
>"Ja? What is it?"<br>"Prussia said you could sing as well...would you sing me a lullaby? I'm having trouble getting to sleep..." Italy said sleepily.  
>"Umm..." he looked at Italy, he had his puppy-dog face. "fine." sighed Germany.<p>

Schla-fe, mein Prinz-chen, schlaf ein.  
>Lass Schäf-chen und Vögel-chen sein<br>M'ria ein Wiegenlied singt.  
>Joseph zu beten beginnt<br>Engel mit heiligen Schein  
>Gucken zum Fenster herein<br>Schla-fe beim silbernen Schein.  
>Schla-fe, mein Prinz-chen, schlaf ein.<br>Schlaf ein, schlaf ein. Schlaf ein, schlaf ein.

English:

(Go to sleep, little prince, go to sleep.  
>Let shepherds watch over the sheep<br>Maria her sweet watch will keep,  
>Joseph will keep the stall neat<br>Angels with silvery glow  
>Shine on the baby below<br>Sleep in the heavenly glow  
>Go to sleep, little prince, go to sleep<br>Go to sleep— go to sleep.)

"Veee..Ludwig...that was pretty. You sing even better than I imagined..." said Italy drifting off into sleep."  
>"You imagine me singing?" Germany asked, teasingly. But there was no answer. Italy had finally gotten to sleep. He snuggled up to Ludwig and rested his head on ludwig's chest.<br>"Feliciano?" Ludwig said, checking to make sure he was asleep. The Italian breathed slowly in and out with a small smile on his face. Ludwig pet his head and let out a chuckle when his hand brushed the Italian's curl. _Okay...that was a really cute face..._ thought Germany. Confident that Italy was asleep, Ludwig leaned down to the Italian's face.  
>"Schla-fe mein liebe. (sleep my love)" Germany leaned down and gently kissed the Italian's lips. Ludwig didn't notice, but Italy smiled.<p>

GAH! hope you liked it! This took me hours to write. *wipes sweat off forehead* trying to write this is so complicated! I seriously have no real idea where this story's going...okay I kinda do..but I'm just going with the flow for now. Please review, tell me what you liked, disliked. blah blah blah...If you want another chapter, let me know. and if you have certain things you want to happen, let me know and i'll see if i can write it! ;D thank you very much for reading!


End file.
